What If They Forgot?
by Mia Sedai
Summary: I always hope they forget to give us these." What if the letters telling students they aren't allowed to do magic outside out school were forgotten? Fred and George Weasley know exactly how to take advantage of that. COMPLETE


A/N:I came over this quote today and this story formed itself within seconds. It is just something I hurriedly wrote up before I went to bed, and the fact that it is 2:30am is my excuse if you think this sucks. It's a short little story about what could have happened if the twins got their wish, and they never got their letters saying that the students aren't allowed to use magic during summer. Enjoy! And as always, this all belongs to J K Rowling. She is my hero!__

_"I always hope they'll forget to give us these." Fred Weasley.___

Fred and George Weasley waved goodbye to Hagrid as they stepped on to the Hogwarts Express. The whistle blew from up ahead, but the two boys were too busy to even notice as they slipped into an empty compartment almost all the way to the back.

"Maybe they sent them to our parents in advance," Fred was saying quietly, looking around to make sure no one heard.

"Why would they do that?" George replied. "Hogwarts is all about tradition, and to break one like this would be like well… not send out the welcoming letters in the summer. We never really need them, except for the first one of course, but they keep coming every year." He slid the compartment door shut and sat down opposite his brother. "No, I think our prayers have been answered at last."

"So you are saying they forgot?"

"That's exactly what I am saying. Do you realise the opportunities this brings?"

Fred was just about to answer when the twins' best friend and partner in crime, Lee Jordan entered the compartment looking like Christmas had come early.

"Have they really forgotten this time?" he said excitedly and sat down opposite Fred. "You didn't get it either?"

Fred shook his head. "Nope. No one did, as far as I can tell. We didn't talk too much about it before entering the train, for reasons you probably understand, but from what I could hear no one has gotten them."

Lee grinned. "So this means…?"

"This means…" George said.

"This means, friends, that we are up for one hell of a summer," Fred concluded.

"The possibilities are endless," George said wistfully, his eyes taking on an evil expression.

"Why don't we go find someone and hex them senseless?" Lee suggested.

"Thinking about someone in particular?" Fred intervened and let out something that sounded unmistakably like a cackle.

"Well, a certain ferret has been a… what shall I say… pain in my ass, lately," George answered.

"You read my mind brother dearest," Fred said.

"Weren't you looking for 'volunteers' to test out those new GreenGotts pills?" Lee asked with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Fred and George exchanged a glance.

"You are definitely on to something there," George said. "How about we 'accidentally' slip one in a cauldron cake that he happens to buy?"

"I like that," Fred agreed. "But we have to act quickly. Professor McGonagall was never the forgetful kind, and I bet my left knee she will remember in not too long."

"You're right," Lee said. "We have to be quick."

"How fortunate that I happen to have one of those pills right here then," George said and emptied the pocket of his robes on the table in front of them. "Now only to find a way to feed it to the ferret."

The train entered King's Cross Station many hours later. The platform was filled with family and friends of the students, and as people started to file off the train the air was filled with excited chatter and enquiries about how the year had been and had it been a nice trip and so on. The last to get off was Fred and George Weasley, closely followed by Lee Jordan. They met their parents along with the rest of their siblings that went to Hogwarts. After the regular hugs and "it is so good to have you all back"'s (mainly from Mrs. Weasley) the twins said goodbye to Lee and promised to write. Then they grabbed their trunks and started walking towards the station entrance.

"Oh by the way," Mrs. Weasley said just as they was on their way out the gateway. "This came for you just as we were leaving. It is your restrictions against using magic during the summer holiday. Apparently they were forgotten during the last minute preparations."

A collective "damn" was heard from the group of Weasley children as they took their letters from their mum.

"We were so close," Ron whispered to Ginny. "If only they could have forgotten this once. It's bloody unnatural to remember _everything_ all the time."

"Ron, mind your language," Mrs. Weasley said absently, then went back to talking to Percy.

Fred exchanged a smile with his twin brother before they continued walking. And just then they could hear someone scream behind them, and they all whipped around, wands at the ready. But the scream was not the result of an ambush. It was, instead, Draco Malfoy and, as the twins wrote to Lee later that day, "he was green as a pea and sprouting branches from his ears."

"Malfoy is a _tree_," Ron said exuberantly. "Who… who _did_ that?" He broke into insane laughter, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

No one answered, but again Fred and George looked at each other knowingly. They may have gotten their letters at last, but they had gotten their revenge for now.

"Teaches the little dirtbag to meddle in other people's business," Fred whispered to his brother.

"The satisfaction is almost beyond anything I could imagine. You are brilliant, brother."

"It must run in the family."

"Definitely."


End file.
